In Sickness and in Health
by DragonWyrd
Summary: This is the second of a trilogy regarding my warden Reagan Cousland and her husband King Alistair.


_**In Sickness and in Health**_

The weather was rotten. Storm clouds boiled overhead, a nasty dark grey and green. Her leather armor stuck to her in places she'd forgotten she'd had, her hair a dripping mass that, no matter how hard she tried, would not stay out of her eyes. On top of that, she'd been stopping every few hours to relieve what little contents had been in her stomach along the roadside. Now it was nothing but dry heaves which, in her mind, were worse. She didn't feel feverish, but she was sure that would probably crop up sometime soon, between the weather and the state of her stomach.

"_Why couldn't the Orlesian Wardens and the citizens of Amaranthine find some common ground between each other so they could work together? Why do I have to get involved? Thank the Maker I did learn something about running a teyrnir from my father - an arling shouldn't be too much different. I just hope this can be settled soon so I can get back home,_" Reagan thinks to herself, grabbing her stomach again as yet another wave of nausea overcomes her. To take her mind off of the state of things, she thinks back to the last time she saw her husband, King Alistair, prior to being sent on what she considered a fool's errand. Her cheeks flush warmly at the image of him sprawled out on his back in their bed, the sheet pooled around his waist, his face so young and relaxed in sleep. She remembers the feel of his bare skin, so warm and soft, beneath her fingers as she trailed them up his chest to wake him, the sweetness of their kiss prior to her leaving, and his words that he would try to get away in a day or two to visit her at Vigil's Keep. Her reverie was cut short, however, when she felt something dark and oily slither over her consciousness just in time for her to look up and see a man running toward her and her escort, three darkspawn behind him.

Before her escort could blink, Reagan had her bow at the ready and had shot down one of the genlocks, already working on the second as Mhairi rushed the third. Her surprise over the darkspawn turned to shock as she realizes the man she had seen being chased by them was still there and pummeling one of them into a pulp with his mace. Pulling him off of the now very dead genlock, she takes the shaking man off to one side, silently checking him over for any possible injuries.

"Get a hold of yourself man! What happened here?" she asks, trying to get his attention on her instead of the bloody mess on the road.

"I… I don't know! They just came out of nowhere and… and… I don't know if anyone is still alive! I think there might be a couple of wardens… a mage at least, but I need to get out of here! I need to try and get some help!" he exclaims before rushing off, leaving her and Mhairi staring at each other.

"Wardens, hmmm, so this must be Vigil's Keep? By the way, that was some pretty handy swordsmanship for a guide," she retorts, watching the other woman curiously.

"I'm sorry, Warden-Commander. I'm one of the knights sent from Denerim in the hopes of becoming a Grey Warden. I've wanted to be one for as long as I can remember… but why the darkspawn? They don't usually mass like that unless it's a blight and why didn't the Wardens sense them?" she turns a curious gaze to Reagan, as if the other woman had an answer for everything.

"They haven't had the time to find and corrupt any other old gods, so unless it's something else leading them… dear Maker I don't want to think about it," Reagan sighs, "Just keep your eyes sharp and be at the ready. I can still sense more of them, so we're not done here by a long shot."

Shaking her head, both her and Mhairi trudge onward, clearing out the small bands of darkspawn throughout the outer and inner courtyards, finally making it inside only to find themselves surrounded by shrieks.

"_She does have a good sword arm and is holding her composure throughout this entire ordeal. I hope she survives the Joining process. We could use more like her,_" Reagan thinks to herself, as they dispatch the rest of the shrieks. Tilting her head to one side and listening closely, she hears the recognizable sound of a mage's flame blast in the hallway to their right. Nodding her head in that direction, both her and Mhairi make their way in the direction of the noise. The sight that greeted them when the door opened was not what she expected, with a couple of dead templars on the floor, surrounded by the burning corpses of darkspawn.

"Must have been the mage the man was talking about earlier," she murmurs to Mhairi, watching the man for a second as he shakes his hands as if the intensity of the fire blast he had expelled had been painful. Hearing her voice, he turns to face the two women.

"I didn't do it," the mage stated, looking both women in the eye. "Oh don't get me wrong. I'm not broken up about them dying, to be perfectly honest. Biff there made the funniest gurgle when he went down."

"Don't care for them much, I take it?" Reagan asked, peeking around his body to look at the dead templars beneath the burnt husks of the hurlocks piled on top.

"Oh, I know, I know. _**Most**_ people enjoy being kicked in the head to be woken up each morning. Me, I'm just so picky. You may call me Anders, dear lady. I am a mage and, sadly, a wanted apostate."

"An apostate, here at Vigil's Keep?" Mhairi asked, disgust in her tone.

"Look, I don't care _**who**_ you are," Reagan replied, shushing Mhairi behind her, "But we could use your help with the rest of the darkspawn."

"Pretty _and_ pragmatic, a striking combination," he laughs. "Well, if you want my help, you have it dear lady. Can't say I like the darkspawn much either."

Before she can say anything else, the wave of nausea she had been holding back from before the whole situation had crashed down upon her reared its nasty head at the smell of the burnt corpses, and she found herself retching in the corner. When she finally felt a bit closer to normal, she stood up, her hands a bit shaky as she pushed back a few strands of her still dripping hair from her face.

"Pardon me. I think I must be coming down with something," she sighs, wiping the back of her hand against her clammy forehead. "Either way, we need to continue forward and get this place cleared out or it'll be of no use as a base for the Wardens in Ferelden."

Not waiting for an answer, she forged on ahead, mortified beyond measure of showing such weakness in front of two people she hardly knew, who looked to hear to get this mess straightened out. Before long, they found themselves on the other side of the inner galley. Pulling the lever to open the gates to allow them to proceed further, she stopped at the sight of a dwarf across the way, then down as she saw more darkspawn run out from an area that should have been secured.

"_Where are they all coming from?_" she pondered, but before she could do anything, the dwarf took matters into his own hands.

"What're ye waitin' for, beasties! Ye can't catch me!" the dwarf yells out, catching their attention. Before they could get any further, an explosion rocketed the area, knocking her and the other two back a few feet.

"You'll have to do better than that!" the dwarf yelled, running off to Maker knows where.

"_More crazy? I thought we were full up,_" she hears Alistair's voice in her head, reminding her of their first meeting with Leliana, so long ago in Lothering. She sighs softly, wishing her old friends were here with her, helping her, instead of these unknowns, as they had perfected their teamwork when it came to fighting against masses of darkspawn.

"_I miss Oghren… a better darkspawn battering ram there never was, and a brother-in-arms I wish I had by my side_," she shakes her head and gets up, making sure Mhairi and Anders are fine, before rushing off to take care of any other darkspawn who might have decided to take advantage of the open gateway to try and escape. After rescuing more residents of the keep and clearing out a few more rooms, she stops in shock as she enters the next, thinking that what she has to be seeing is a fever dream, even with the stout red-head stopping to wave enthusiastically at her. Shaking her head again, to clear her mind, she and the others systematically work to clear out the room. At the all clear, she stares again at the dwarf.

"There ye are, lass! I knew as soon as these darkspawn showed up, you'd be along to knock some teeth in, and here ye are!" Oghren says to Reagan jovially, resting against the railing, separating the levels.

"Oghren, it's you!" Reagan laughs and rushes up the ramp and over to him, almost barreling into him as she grabs him up into a tight hug. "I was just wishing you were here to help me out, and it seems my wishes came true! Oh how I missed you, you mad dwarven stallion you!"

"Better watch yourself there, missy! I don't want Alistair thinkin' to punt me across Ferelden if he thought there was something going on between us, not that I'd mind, of course!" Oghren chuckles, patting Reagan on the back. "And look who ye brought with ye! The one with the great rack! Who's the mage, her boyfriend?"

Shaking her head at the two before they can reply, she looks back at Oghren and sighs softly.

"I don't know if this is another blight coming so soon on the heels of the last one, but we need to clear this place out. Up to helping?"

"I came here to try my hand at becoming a bonafide Grey Warden. Let's show my foot to these darkspawn arses - it's the only polite thing to do," he growls as they set off.

The rest of the journey through the keep was a bit uneventful, until they came to a dying man named Rowland in the hallway, someone Mhairi had said had come from Denerim as herself. Reagan was able to only get enough information from him to learn of a talking darkspawn, and the knowledge that there were others fighting it at the top of the keep, before he passed away from the poison in his blood. Patting Mhairi on the back as they continued on, she was filled with trepidation at the mention of a darkspawn who talked.

"_I wonder if this is the source of the new insurgence of darkspawn. I'd rather that, than a possibility of another archdemon fight on the horizon," _she sighs to herself as they make their way to the rooftop of the keep. As they creep around the corner to get a better look at the situation before barreling in, her eyes widen as she sees and hears the darkspawn Roland had mentioned in his last moments. A sour feeling crept into her gut as she realized how intelligent the creature was. Making her way forward, as stealthily as she could, her thoughts of an ambush were nulled when both Anders and Oghren decided to make comments in regards to the hurlock that had the capabilities of speech.

"Capture the Grey Warden. These others, they may be killed," The Withered stated to the others, causing Reagan to mentally berate herself for missing the majority of the conversation going on around her. The fight began, her concentration deep as she let go of arrow after arrow, her nerves quieting now that she has her old friend fighting beside her in battle yet again, as well as mentally nodding in appreciation at the skill of the mage.

"_When this is over, I'll have to see what he thinks about joining the Grey Wardens. He'd make an excellent addition_," she notes, crowing inwardly in delight as The Withered and the other darkspawn were finally dispatched. Unfortunately, before anything else can be done, arriving visitors were brought to her attention and the motley group made their way out to the front courtyard. Her delight at seeing her husband walking through the gates was almost too much to bear and it took all of her will to keep herself from running and jumping into his arms. Instead, she got down on one knee and kneeled before him, though her eyes were sparkling with mischief as she watched her heart's desire come to a stop before them.

"Looks like I arrived a bit late. Too bad. I miss the whole darkspawn-killing thing. I wanted to give the Grey Wardens a formal welcome but I sure wasn't expecting this. What's the situation?" Alistair asked, looking first at her then at Seneschal Varel, the man she had saved atop the keep.

"I don't know, your Majesty. It seems as though the Wardens are dead or… missing," he replies, his shoulders slumped a bit.

"Missing? As in taken by the darkspawn? Do they even do that?" Alistair asks incredulously, and Reagan bites back a laugh, surprised that her husband had forgotten.

"Broodmothers," she mouths at him, when he's looking back in her direction, not wanting to correct him verbally in front of the others. Sighing, he nods, but makes no comment, though his gaze is soft as he looks at her.

"I see you weren't hurt, dear wife," his lips quirk into a smile as he looks at her.

"Planning on joining us, dear husband?" she asks, laughter thrumming in her voice.

"Oh don't tempt me, you little minx, but Eamon would have my head if I did," he sighs, before a short round of introductions is done, along with a little stir created by one of the templars who had accompanied Alistair, causing her to use the Right of Conscription for the mage she was hoping would join their cause. Before leaving, Alistair pulled Reagan off to the side and stared down at her for a moment, reaching up to touch her cheek lightly with a gauntleted hand.

"I don't envy you the task you have before you, but I know you'll do fine. Unfortunately I have matters to take care of in the Bannorn or I'd stay for a bit longer. I'll miss you at court, my love," he sighs at the end. "Hopefully this is just a temporary arrangement. I can't stand being away from you for too long."

"Maker help me, but I've got a Joining to attend to and who knows what else to try and straighten out so that this arling can run without my help, on top of this new darkspawn threat. Let's hope it doesn't take any longer than necessary. Sleeping in a cold bed without you beside me is _**not**_ how I want to spend my evenings," her gaze is sad, her eyes wet with unshed tears, as she looks at him.

"I know love, as it's not how I want to spend my evenings either. Just make sure the dwarf doesn't spit during the Joining, will you?" he laughs softly, though his eyes mirror her own. Leaning down, he places a soft kiss on her cheek before turning on his heel to leave, then stops.

"Blast it! I don't care who sees or if it's appropriate. You're my wife!" he says in exasperation, turning around to cup her face with his hands, covering her lips with his own in a very thorough kiss.

"You go, kid!" Oghren hollers, falling over with a noticeable clank in laughter, rolling around in the dirt. The others just raise their brows at him, with mutterings of "Maker help us", as both Alistair and Reagan are wrapped around each other off to the side.

"Write to me?" Reagan asks Alistair softly, as they slowly pull away from each other, her hand caressing first his cheek, then his neck, before it drops down to her side.

"As often as I can, my love. Take care of yourself, please. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," he whispers as he slowly backs away, returning to his contingent of soldiers and bodyguards. It was at that moment her stomach lurched again and she ran off to a shadowed corner, though luckily the others just thought she was running off to have a good cry, which she did once her stomach had settled.

~oOo~

The joining over, with Mhairi not surviving, and after conversations with Mistress Woolsey, Seneschal Varel, and Captain Garevel, Reagan slunk off to her room, collapsing on her bed. Not but a scant moment later, there was a soft knock on her door and the sounds of it opening behind her.

"Excuse me, it's Anders. Do you have a moment?"

"Whaddaya want?" she asks, her voice muffled into the pillow she had shoved her face into.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but you said earlier you thought you might be coming down with something. I have training in the healing arts and thought I'd take a look, see what might be wrong, with your permission?" he asks softly, slowly approaching the bed.

Rolling over, she runs her fingers through her now grossly tangled hair, wincing as they get snagged in a few knots, and looks up at the mage. Her eyes are thoughtful as she studies him and she scoots back up against the headboard to curl up against the pillows, staying in a sitting position.

"Alright, if you'd like. I started getting sick a week or so ago, right before I left the palace to come here. Spent most of the time at the side of the road instead of on the road, it seems. No fever yet, that I'm aware of, but after the weather of the last few days, it's sure to rear its nasty head soon, I'm sure."

Anders nods as he listens to her and begins to run his hands lightly over her, hovering a few inches above her body, a soft white light emanating from his hands. His lips purse momentarily as he focuses on trying to find the cause of her malaise, then curve into a bit of a smile as he leans back and looks at her.

"Dear lady, you're not sick, you're pregnant! Congratulations, it's twins! I'd say you're about a month, month and a half in or so. I sure hope this ends soon, or you won't find yourself fitting into your armor," he chuckles softly.

"No… that can't be! How… how is that possible? With the taint in one Warden, it's hard enough to have a child, but two Wardens together is near impossible! I… I don't believe it. It can't be true!" she sputters, looking at Anders in shock, though her gaze is also full of wary hope.

"I give you my word that it's true. I felt two tiny life essences, and from the strength of them, you're not too far along yet, but you are pregnant," he leans back, smiling at her.

"By Andraste's mercy, thank you!" she almost bowls Anders over in a hug, gripping him tight, before losing it and crying all over his robes. "I… I never thought it would be possible… Alistair and I are so blessed…" she hiccups against the mage's chest.

"You're quite welcome, my lady," he replies, hugging her gently for a moment before pulling away. Removing himself from the bed, he quietly exits her room, knowing that she'll need time alone by herself with the news.

~oOo~

_My dearest Alistair,_

_I would have written you sooner, but this past month has been so out of control. After you left, we held the Joining ceremony for Oghren, Anders, and Mhairi. You wouldn't believe it, but Oghren just belched and said "Not bad", not even passing out. Oh Maker what have we gotten ourselves into with that one? Anders made it through without a hitch as well, which is good as he's a damned good mage. Mhairi, though, didn't make it and she would have been a wonderful addition to our order. It wasn't long after that I was told of a prisoner in our dungeons, one who, to the consternation of the guard, lived through the darkspawn attacks - the men weren't happy with that as they said it wasn't fair that he lived when so many good men died. The man in the dungeon ended up being Nathaniel Howe, son of Arl Rendon Howe who massacred my family. I put him through the Joining. I can see your face now, hearing my decision, but I don't blame him for what his father did. His skill with poisons and the like remind me of Zevran, while his ability with a bow outshines Leliana. He's as good as I am, actually. He's since learned from his sister that everything was his father's fault, so he no longer blames me for the man's death._

_In other news, we ended up having to clear out the Wending Wood. Needing supplies as we do, the destruction of the caravans as they passed through there from Denerim to Amaranthine was something that needed to be taken care of. It seems a Dalish woman, Velanna, decided to blame all humans for injustices done to her and her clan and set about demolishing anything that traveled through there. She also blamed all humans for her sister's disappearance, until we were able to prove to her that it was the work of the darkspawn, not us. Let me tell you, though, she's a right bitch of the first order. She makes Morrigan seem tame in comparison. While I'd love to have just gotten rid of her, bringing her along with us did lead to a bit of a break when it comes to trying to figure out what's going on. While all I have are blurry images, it seems as though there's an even more intelligent darkspawn out there and he has both Velanna's sister at his side, along with a dwarf. What all is going on, I'm not sure, though as we fought our way out of his lair, we came across experimental subjects he seems to be working on. Hopefully I'll get to the bottom of this soon._

_Now that you've read all that, here's the biggest news of all. I decided to put this last so you would actually retain the first bit of information. I'm pregnant. No, you didn't read that wrong. I'm pregnant! You're going to be a father, love! I found out after the Joining ceremony. I'd been sick since right before I left Denerim and the mage, Anders, was there during one of the times I got sick to my stomach. He decided to check on me and see if all was well, when he told me the news. If I remember what he said, by now I should be about two to two and a half months along. There's still no baby bulge, but I really haven't stopped smiling since I found out. The Maker has truly blessed us, love._

_Forever yours,_

_Reagan_

~oOo~

_My heart,_

_Are you serious? You're pregnant? Eamon asked me today what happened, as I guess I've been walking around the palace in a daze since I received your letter. I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father! And twins! Maker's mercy, twins! I can now tell Eamon to call off his search for a suitable mistress in the hopes of providing an heir, thank the Maker. The thought of being with anyone but you just makes my stomach turn. Do you have any idea how much I retched after that night you asked me to spend with Morrigan? This would be worse, much worse, as it wouldn't be for just one night. I'm so happy I'm unable to hold it in. As soon as the shock wore off, I tore through the palace shouting that I was going to be a father. I'm sure that there are quite a few who now think I'm a bit off in the head, but what can I say? I love you. I love you so much. I already know what I'd like to name at least one of them - Bryce, after your father, if it's a boy. If it's a girl, I was thinking we could name her Eleanor after your mother? I so wish I wasn't stuck here at court or I'd already be racing to Vigil's Keep to be by your side. Unfortunately all this kingly business has me tied here, but I will come out for a visit as soon as I'm able, I promise._

_Now, on to your other news. I can't believe you recruited a Howe. A Howe by Andraste's sake! But, I guess you're right, he's not to blame for his father's actions. Still, though, wasn't having one assassin at your back enough? Granted, Zevran turned out to be a decent sort, but especially now that you have more than yourself to look out for, please be careful._

_As far as Velanna goes, I'm mentally shuddering at the thought of someone being a worse bitch than Morrigan. At least one good thing came out of it, and that's your revelation of what might possibly be behind these new darkspawn attacks. Hopefully this will be easier to take care of than fighting the Archdemon._

_Again, my love, take care of yourself and the little ones. I couldn't bear to lose you, nor the twins, as I'm already over the moon in love with our children._

_Eternally in love with you,_

_Alistair_

~oOo~

_My love,_

_I hope this finds you quickly. Unfortunately I must be brief, as if what I've been able to discern is true, there will be an attack soon on Amaranthine and the Vigil by the darkspawn. If this is true, I'm not sure what I'll do as I do not have enough people to split between both the keep and the city. A heavy decision weighs upon my shoulders as I try to decide which is the better course of action._

_To sum up the last few months, I've had two others join our cause, one of which who undertook the joining. Her name is Sigrun and she was once a member of the Legion of the Dead. She was the only survivor of her group who had gone to check to see what was going on within the ruins of Kal'Hirol, when they were overcome by darkspawn. It was almost like a dream place, where we were able to see the dwarves readying themselves for their last battle, and I was able to retrieve records showing the courage of the casteless, that they may be remembered for their heroism. It has been given to our stonemason, Voldrik, that he and his brother Dworkin may return it to Orzammar so that it may be entered into the Memories by the Shaperate._

_Our other member is actually a spirit of Justice who found himself locked into the body of the Orlesian Warden Kristoff after we escaped the Fade within the Blackmarsh. Just thinking of that place, and the demon we defeated that had held us there, still gives me the creeps so I won't go into too much detail in regards to that situation. _

_It seems Oghren became a Warden due to the fact that he was getting tired of his life. I felt a bit bad for Felsi when overhearing their argument, even more so when I learned that they have a child together. When all of this is said and done, I hope he's able to work things out with his wife and be there for the "nugget" as he calls his little one. I hope he survives, we all survive, for that to happen._

_I've had to have my armor readjusted so that it fits over the ever-growing swell of the babies. I also had it enforced in that area, which makes me look rounder than ever. They've been kicking merrily, especially when I try to sleep at night, so I've been more tired than usual. I eat more than I ever did when I first became a Warden - and this time it's true when I say that I'm a growing girl. Even so, I'm more energized than I ever thought I'd be. _

_It seems that whatever started this, it'll be over soon. When it is, I think we should give the running of the keep over to Varel and make him an arl. I want to return home. I want to be within your arms again._

_Pray to the Maker that we all survive this last battle, as I fear it'll be just as bad, if not worse, than the fight when we went up against the Archdemon._

_My heart is eternally yours,_

_Reagan_

~oOo~

"Excuse me your Majesty, but I have some urgent news," a young courier rushes into Alistair's office as he raises his gaze from the letter in front of him to the man in front of him.

"What is it?" he asks, dread pooling in his belly at the timing of the courier, so soon after receiving the letter.

"A horde of darkspawn have been seen marching toward both Amaranthine and Vigil's keep, sire," the courier replies nervously, his hands twisting in front of him.

Shoving his chair back from the desk, hard enough that the massive wood structure topples over, he nods to the young man as he rushes out of his office and down to his armory. As he's in the process of suiting up and sending one of his young assistants off to get a horse readied, Eamon walks into the room.

"Where do you think you're going, Alistair?" he asks, brow raised.

"That's my wife out there! My _pregnant_ wife! I'm _**not**_ taking a chance on her life, or the lives of our yet unborn children. I'm heading to the Vigil in the hopes of being there when she needs me most!" he yells, fastening the last bit of armor before walking over and grabbing his sword and shield.

"Think, Alistair, _think_! You might not get there in time! You might end up overrun by darkspawn yourself! What good will it do if you end up getting yourself killed? After she tried her last little bit of insurgency, you had Anora executed, so you don't have her to fall back on if you die," he huffs, trying to keep up with Alistair as the younger man virtually races through the halls.

"I don't _care_ Eamon! If she dies, I have no reason to keep going. If she dies, I'll be heading to the Deep Roads so quick you won't be able to catch me. If something happens, I name Teagan my heir. He can have the throne if I don't make it, but _**damnit**_ I'm going and you're _**not**_ going to stop me!"

With those last words, Alistair hoists himself on top of the horse and races off through the winding streets, a small contingent of soldiers and supplies trying to keep up with him, and trailing behind.

~oOo~

"_By the Maker, where have they all come from?_" Reagan asks herself, rushing back to the Vigil after deciding to let Amaranthine try to hold its own. As she runs into the throne room, she's unceremoniously picked up and held tight. It takes her a moment to recognize the smell and the feel of the body surrounding her, before she wraps her arms tightly around Alistair, breaking down into gut wrenching sobs.

"I've missed you. By the Maker I've missed you. I didn't want to do this without you and now I have you," she sniffles, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "I needed my rock and my shield and the Maker answered."

Just reveling in the feel of her in his arms, Alistair says nothing, paying no attention to any of the others in the room. He rests his cheek on the top of her head, his eyes closing, feeling at peace now that he knows she's alive and well, for the moment at least, as the battle had not yet begun. Slowly he pulls away, looking down at her, studying her features, as his hands lightly rest on the swell of her abdomen where twin breaths of life are held, the look in his eyes so soft and filled with awe, as he is finally able to see and touch the proof of his wife's pregnancy.

"Ah, excuse me," Seneschal Varel coughs, clearing his throat, "We have a darkspawn problem we need to take care of, if you don't mind?"

Jumping apart like two kids who have been caught doing something bad, Reagan and Alistair look at Varel sheepishly, while the others in the room turn away, a few of them sniffling at the touching reunion scene.

"Isn't it sad that I missed doing this? More freedom back then, you know," Alistair chuckles as he leaves the room with Reagan and the others, beginning their search and destroy mission of any and all darkspawn.

"I missed doing this with you. I'm glad to have you at my side again," she smiles up at him momentarily before twirling at the sight of something dodging into the shadows. Slowly she unslings her bow, sighting down the target, and releases an arrow to land in between the eyes of a genlock that was trying to sneak up on them.

The battles throughout the keep were harrowing, though they found themselves victorious at every turn. After what seemed like forever, the keep and its underbelly were clear. As the group exited into the courtyard from the underground tunnels, they heard a man scream and they rushed toward the sound. Skidding to a stop at the sight of the massive armored ogre, Alistair winced at Reagan as they yet again ran forward, the troll now almost on top of Seneschal Varel.

"Armoring the ogres now, are they? Aren't they bad enough without it?" he gasps before charging at the ogre, slamming his shield into the massive body and taking all attention off of the seneschal. Anders drags the man away from the hulking monster, reviving the man and healing his wounds, while the rest of them slowly find ways to pierce through the armor and finally drain the last bit of life from their enemy. Collapsing on the ground afterward, Anders assists Varel over to the others.

"If you hadn't arrived when you did… Maker bless you for your help," Varel states to Reagan and Alistair, nodding to the rest.

"When this is all over, as per Reagan's suggestion, I'm naming you the arl of Amaranthine. According to my wife, you've done most, if not virtually all of the running of the keep and the arling while she's been occupied with the darkspawn attacks," Alistair states, resting wearily against the dead ogre behind him, pulling his wife up to lean against him.

"I… I'm honored, your majesty," Varel bows to the two of them before making his way slowly back to the keep.

"Will be killing the Wardens easily, it seems," hisses a voice behind them. "The Mother will be pleased."

Reagan and Alistair exchange looks as they stand, theirs, and the other's eyes focusing on the darkspawn standing just on the other side of the felled ogre. With a fearsome battlecry, Oghren rushes The Herald, Alistair and Justice following suit, while the others stay behind to attack from a distance. The battle is soon over and there is a collective sigh of relief as they sink back down onto the ground.

"I hope that's the last of them. I could use a rest before we head off to find this Mother, as I'm sure that's where the rest ran off to," Reagan sighs, leaning back against Alistair.

~oOo~

After a bit of a rest, it's decided that Reagan, Alistair, Nathaniel, and Anders will head out, leaving the rest behind to defend the keep against any other possible attacks. As they near the Mother's lair, they are stopped by the one whom Reagan recognizes as the darkspawn who took her and the others captive within the Silverite Mines in the Wending Wood.

"So we meet again, Warden. I am the Architect. I do apologize for what happened within the Silverite Mines, but it was necessary as I had need of you and your friends," the being in front of them spoke, with a surprisingly cultured voice.

"Holding us hostage was necessary? What need would you have that would require you to do such?" Reagan demands, starting to take a step forward but being held in place by Alistair's hand on her shoulder.

"I have learned that what darkspawn blood does to you, keeping you safe from the taint, is similar to what Grey Warden blood is to us. It keeps us safe from the archdemon's call, it allows us to have our own minds, be our own beings, and not a mindless mass of bodies following whatever order is given to it. The Mother does not wish this. It is she who sent her minions to attack the city and your keep. Allow me to live and I will help you defeat her. I may also be able to keep another blight from happening, if you are so kind as to let me keep my life"

"How could you stave off a blight? Is that even possible?" Alistair asks the Architect, his brow raised questioningly.

"If the others are not so mindless, then they will not go searching for the one to tell them what to do. They will be able to coexist peacefully. Will you spare me and allow my assistance? If you kill me, I cannot guarantee that a blight could be stopped, should another begin, however soon they are able to reach the next old one," the Architect replies, looking between the four.

Reagan looks to her companions, waiting on their input. After listening to what Nathaniel and Anders had to say, and weighing their thoughts on the matter, she looks into Alistair's eyes, waiting on his decision.

"I don't know love… do we let him live and hope that it'll keep us from another blight, or do we do what we've been trained to do and kill every darkspawn we see? While the thought of intelligent darkspawn running wild makes my skin crawl, I have to admit that the idea of our children being able to live without that worry sounds wonderful," he sighs softly.

Nodding to him she lets out a long held breath and rubs her hands over her face.

"We'll let you live, but on the condition you stop snatching up Wardens for their blood. The moment I hear of any more disappearing Wardens, I will come after you, threat of an oncoming blight or no. Is that understood?" Reagan looks at the Architect as she gives him her answer.

"Wait… what? No! We can't let this thing live! Who knows what'll happen if we do!" Anders retorts angrily, folding his arms over his chest as he glares at Reagan.

"Any chance of keeping us from another blight is a chance I'll take. You weren't there, Anders. You didn't see what we had to deal with. What you've been through with me is just a fraction of what myself, Alistair, and Oghren lived through for two years. Granted, none of them talked then, but I'll take my chances. I'm sorry if you don't agree," her eyes fix firmly on Anders as she explains her reasoning.

Sighing, Anders lowers his gaze and nods.

"Very well, if that's your decision, I'm with you. Just don't expect me to like it."

"I accept your terms, Warden, though I do not think it'll ever come to you needing to kill me. I will not be able to get in until her wards are down, but I will join you as soon as I am able," the Architect answers, leaving the rest of them to continue their way down to the Mother's lair, The Nest.

~oOo~

"So keeping him alive, you still sure that was the best idea?" Anders huffs, as the four of them trudged out of the Nest, after defeating the Mother. "I mean, according to what we heard, he was the cause of the blight in the first place!"

"I was uncomfortable allowing him to live to begin with, but cause of the blight or not, if he can keep another one from happening on the heels of this last one, I'll be fine with that. I just want to go home, by the Maker I want to go home. Whoever thought I'd ever miss court?" Reagan says wearily, leaning against her husband as he tugs her close and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

~oOo~

_Two months later…_

"Maker, I don't think I can handle this…" Alistair states as he paces the hallway near their bedroom, his hands alternately at his sides or tearing at his hair, his face white and clammy.

"By Andraste, this is just as bad as when Oriana was birthing Oren. The sounds coming out of there, oh Maker the sounds," Fergus groans as he sinks down into a chair, resting his head in his hands.

"How much longer do you think it'll be? I want to be in there with her so badly but Wynne and Leliana keep shoving me out the door, saying it's no place for a man to be. I don't care! I need to be by her side!"

The screaming and moaning stops and all goes quiet, almost too quiet to Alistair's ears. Minutes pass, which seems like hours to the men, as they wait for someone, anyone, to leave the room.

"I'm going in there," both Fergus and Alistair say in unison, after fifteen minutes had passed, neither of them wanting to wait any longer for any news in regards to Reagan.

Before Eamon could say a word to either of the men, Leliana comes rushing out of the bedroom up to Alistair, pulling him into a hug.

"You've a beautiful son and daughter waiting for you, and a wife too," Leliana's voice comes out in a weary singsong tone.

Pulling away from Leliana, Alistair rushes off to their room and stops abruptly at the side of the bed, his eyes wet with unshed tears as he looks down at his wife holding their children. Speechless, all he's able to do is reach down and run a shaky finger lightly over the babies' cheeks, before leaning down to brush a tender kiss against his wife's lips.

"I love you so much," he whispers hoarsely as he looks down at his wife, standing back up only when he notices both Eamon and Fergus approaching.

"Little sister, they're beautiful," Fergus says softly, leaning down to press a kiss on her forehead.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Bryce and Eleanor Theirin," Reagan whispers wearily, though her eyes are filled with so much awe and adoration as she looks between the twins and her husband, then over at Fergus, Eamon, Wynne, and Leliana.

"B-Bryce and Eleanor?" Fergus stutters, his eyes widen as he looks at his sister.

"It was Alistair's idea that they be named after our parents. I thought it was a good idea, and a way to honor them," she smiles, shifting a bit against the pillows to try and get more comfortable, before hmphing and looking up at Alistair.

"Come sit behind me love. Let me lean on you, please, since they wouldn't let me have your strength during the birthing," she asks, sitting a bit forward.

Not needing any other encouragement, Alistair quickly removes his boots and ever so carefully slides in behind his wife, holding her gently as she leans back against his chest.

"And a wonderful idea it is, little sister. I was wishing that mother and father could be here today, but I think they truly are, and would be honored to know that your children are named after them," Fergus looks between the two of them.

"Congratulations to you both. I think we should all step outside and let the four of them have time to themselves," Fergus continues, making his way back to the doorway and holding the door open for the others, remembering how him and Oriana wanted time alone with Oren after he was born. Once the room was emptied, he shuts the door behind him after flashing another smile at Reagan and Alistair.

"I never knew my heart could feel so full," Alistair whispers in Reagan's ear as he holds her close and looks down at the two wrinkled faces poking out of their swaddling.

"The Maker first blessed me with you during my darkest hour, and then with the twins when we feared we couldn't have any children. I am so lucky," Reagan replies, turning her face up to his to kiss him softly.

"We're both so very blessed, love. We have family and friends who care about us, we have each other, and now we have two little miracles, as that's exactly what they are. I love you so much, my dear," he sighs happily, kissing her cheek as he continues to stare down at the little ones. "So very, very blessed."


End file.
